


Today's Blue Plate Special Is Death

by TigerLily



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reflects on how he is going to get his girlfriend out of the mess she has gotten herself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Blue Plate Special Is Death

John Kelly was no stranger to death. At an early age he had come to accept its presence in his life when his father was killed in the line of duty. He didn’t like it, but nobody was overly fond of receiving a visit from the Grim Reaper.

He had been lounging at his desk in the detective’s squad of the 15th precinct when the call had come in about a two-bit Mob boss swimming in his own juices at an Italian restaurant not far from the precinct. He smiled bitterly as he recalled the restaurant as one of several that Marino had owned before his untimely demise.

The redhead’s little voice was telling him that his girlfriend was somehow involved and that he needed to put some distance between them for the sake of his sanity not to mention his career.

John found himself standing in the doorway of the restaurant watching the M.E. raise the head of Marino’s successor by the hair. The casual indifference of the action made him cringe as the M.E. informed Medavoy what the cause of death was.

He snorted in derision. Andy looked at him, but he didn’t say anything because even he could tell from where they were standing that the cause of death had been a gunshot to the temple.

It was a mess. A pool of blood had spread across the small table and then dripped onto the floor. Bits of the guy’s brain were intermingled with the blood.

The sight was making John nauseous and the smell of beginning decomposition wasn’t helping matters. He just swallowed and prayed that he didn’t make a fool of himself by throwing up like a rank amateur.

Once the M.E. had cleared the scene, John and Andy started looking for clues as to who would have a reason to murder the Mob boss. John leafed through the man’s open briefcase. He discovered the man’s appointment book and his heart lodged in his throat when he saw his girlfriend’s name written in it.

Trying to appear nonchalant, John took the book and told Medavoy that he would check it for possible suspects before turning it over to the lab boys.

He could tell the older man wasn’t happy with him, but was still too afraid to order him around. That was true irony in John’s mind.

John left with the book feeling Andy’s eyes on him as he walked away. He knew from vast experience that he had aroused Andy’s curiosity and that in the near future they would be having a discussion about his odd behavior of late.

John, also, knew that Andy would bide his time and when Andy pounced he would tell his partner everything even if it meant the death of their friendship.

fin


End file.
